Messages to the Future
by Glass Wolf
Summary: A sad little ficlet focused on the possible aftermath of one depressing possible ending to the first episode.


Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Notes: This is way AU it's based on an idea I had watching the very first episode. What if they hadn't made it back from the prehistoric times. This is a vignette showing the way one of the Swat Kats choose to deal with their situation.

Warning: This is a depressing Fic It involved the guys in a situation from which there is no escape and no way out of it.

Messages to the Future

He knows that T-bone feels he's wasting his time in addition to ruining his claws. Deep down he might even agree with his friend that it's pointless to do it. However, he needs to do it to keep himself sane. So every day after his share of the work they had to accomplish to survive is done he sits down and starts scratching out a record of the day's event's flat pieces of rock.

It's been six months since the past master stranded them in prehistoric times. They'd returned from ditching the flying dinosaurs to find the Turbokat ruined by other dinosaurs. He still recalled the despair from watching the portal close in the sky and with it any chance they had of going home. He hoped Feral had managed to stop the Pastmaster from doing whatever he was going to do the city. They didn't talk about that at all T-bone absolutely refused to discuss any of the possibilities for what was happening back in their time even as he berated him for ruining his claws to scratch out crude stone tablets that he kept burying hoping they'd be found some day far in Megakat city's future.

He glanced up T-bone should be back from the river soon with whatever fish the nets they'd made out of their parachutes caught. He was grateful for the old Enforcer Survival training he doubted they'd have lasted as long as they had without it. He leaned down and continued scratching out a crude account of daily life here in the past. He wanted to be done with this latest one before Chance got back he couldn't take another argument about how stupid and pointless it was. He just needed to do this it was how he got through the days where letting a dinosaur eat him seemed like a good idea.

He had no doubt that if he'd been here alone he'd already be dead he mainly stuck around for T-bone and had no doubt that the reason T-bone was also working so hard for them to survive was for the same reason. There wasn't going to be a rescue or a last minute escape from this situation. They were here to stay and would probably spend the rest of their lives with just each other for company. It was no wonder he spent his time scribbling letters that the realistic part of him said would never be found and even if they were time would probably render them unreadable. He was depressing himself again so he focused more intently on what he was writing.

He paused and looked at the sun Chance should have been back by now it would be dark soon. They'd learned very early that while it was dangerous to be out and about during the day it was suicide to be out after dark. If Chance didn't get back soon, he'd have to go looking for him.

He finally put away the tablet and got up. Just as he was about to head out and search for Chance he heard the other cat's foot steps and relaxed. "You cut it awfully close," He said to his friend as he dumped the fish into the small basin they'd fashioned.

"I wanted to finish this," Chance said throwing him a rough stone shaped vaguely like a chisel. "So you don't keep ruining your claws." His friend said as he turned and grabbed the knife to clean the fish.

There was a lot he wanted to say to Chance in that moment but all he could manage was. "Thank you." Chance just shrugged and told him to help with their dinner as they had to eat and get rid of the scraps before it got too dark as predators tended to be drawn by the smell. At times like this though things were almost bearable.

The End.

There really isn't a good place to end a fic like this one. I wrote it mainly to get the idea out of my head. I mean sure Cartoon logic is the good guys always find a way back but it would have been so easy for something to go wrong and the two of them end up trapped in the past for all time.


End file.
